Embodiments of the present invention provide high temperature wireless telemetry systems configured for operation on rotating or stationary components within an operating environment having an operating temperature up to approximately 450° C. or greater, such as within certain sections of a combustion turbine engine.
An exemplary high temperature telemetry system for use in a combustion turbine engine may include at least one sensor deposited on a component such as a turbine blade. A telemetry transmitter circuit may be affixed to the turbine blade and a connecting material may be attached or deposited on the turbine blade for routing electronic data signals from the sensor to the telemetry transmitter circuit, the electronic data signals indicative of a condition of the turbine blade. An induction power system is provided for powering the telemetry transmitter circuit with a rotating data antenna affixed to the component, such as the turbine blade; and a stationary data antenna affixed to a static seal segment adjacent to the turbine blade.
In an embodiment of the telemetry system a resonant energy system is used in conjunction with the rotating data antenna and the stationary data antenna. More specifically, a primary coil (which may be in the form of a probe or antenna), or power/energy transmitting device, is positioned at a stationary location in the turbine or compressor proximate to a secondary coil or power/energy receiving device that is affixed to the rotating components. The primary coil or antenna transmits an oscillating current signal and the secondary coil is in resonance at generally the same frequency as a transmitting frequency of the oscillating current signal. The secondary coil and the rotating data antenna are fabricated on a same substrate on which the telemetry transmitter circuit is fabricated. Alternatively, one or both of the secondary coil and/or the rotating data antenna may be disposed on an airfoil portion of a turbine or compressor blade. In an embodiment, the primary coil may be mounted to a casing or stationary component for the compressor or turbine proximate to and in spaced relation to a tip of the blade.
Sensors in connection with a rotating component such as a compressor or turbine blade are electrically linked to the telemetry transmitter circuit which processes and routes electronic data signals indicative of a condition of the rotating component to the rotating data antenna. The rotating data antenna then transmits the electronic data signals to the stationary antenna which then transmits signals to a receiver and/or processor.
In another embodiment, a stationary telemetry transmitter circuit is disposed within the compressor and turbine, and used in conjunction with the above-referenced rotating telemetry transmitter circuit mounted to a blade. One or more sensors in connection with stationary components transmit electronic data signals indicative of the stationary component to the stationary transmitter circuit, which in turn processes and routes the electronic data signals to the stationary data antenna. Accordingly, the stationary data antenna is configured to transmit electronic data signals indicative of operating conditions of the stationary and rotating components to a receiver for processing.